


That's The Plan, Rule The World

by lalalathisisme



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, F/M, Gen, M/M, sort of superheros
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-04-29
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 21:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalathisisme/pseuds/lalalathisisme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of fics that aren't related to each other besides the fact that they are all inspired by songs from Dr. Horrible's Sing-A-Long Blog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's The Plan, Rule The World

**Author's Note:**

> Based off of a conversation I had with a friend about how there should be a Dr. Horrible AU for Teen Wolf, but we couldn't decide who would be who best, so I decided to write all of the different combinations, each combination inspired by a different song.

The heist was going swimmingly. All Stiles had to do was get his jeep with his precious cargo out of the lot without the overbearing and annoying neighbors who insisted on checking up on the late Sheriff of Beacon Hills’ only son. Like he needed being checked on – thanks but no thanks, he’s doing just fine. Plus, he’s so close to world domination, or at least just being a bad ass. Ok so maybe he didn’t handle his dad dying as well as he told everyone he did. But his anger and his feelings of being alone fueled his rebellious phase, which led to him gaining notoriety within the evil villain circles. And Stiles is determined to be the youngest villain.

Right now he was hiding behind a dumpster, waiting for Mrs. Jenkins from down the street to stop gossiping with her friend a few feet from Stiles’ car, and he’ll be golden. He could probably just use the remote he cooked up to make his car drive on its own away from the lot, but he knew Mrs. Jenkins would try to flag down the car to say hello to him and she would be in for a surprise when she saw no one driving the car. Also, he really wasn’t feeling to having to talk to a bunch of people about how his car (with stolen goods no less) was seen driving around on its own without a driver. Again.

He sighed, frustrated, running his hands through his hair, making a mental note that it’s time to shave it all off again. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw someone walking down the street, well, more like stomping down the street, but their angry face distracted Mrs. Jenkins enough to pull her friend by the arm and hurry out of the way.

“Hey Derek.” Stiles fumbled around with the remote, trying to cram it in his pocket.  
“Stiles.” Derek nodded, a light smirk on his face.  
“How’s life and such?” He didn’t get it. He was about to get away with a huge heist without breaking a sweat and here he was stumbling over his words.  
“Good.” Derek definitely smirked this time, causing Stiles’ heart to beat faster and his stomach flutter. Stiles balled up his hands into fists to avoid doing something dumb, like reaching out to see if Derek’s body was as well sculpted as he thought underneath those sinfully tight shirts that he always wore. He shoved his fists in his pocket, forgetting about the remote, until his hand punched it, right on the ridiculous large red button that read “DO NOT PRESS” (because Stiles has a stupid sense of humor and when he was making it, he thought it would always be fun to have a scenario in which he had to press the giant red button). Anytime but right now, it would be funny. But it’s not.  
“Shit.” Stiles swore, fumbling with the remote, trying not to draw attention to it.  
“What’s with the giant red button?” Derek asked, curiously leaning forward, causing Stiles to throw his body back.  
“Nothing! Nothing! I’m going to just – go – uh.” Stiles flailed. He heard his jeep rumbling out of the lot towards where he was standing, but of course, he hit the button so hard that it was jammed in and he couldn’t double click it to turn his jeep off. “Shit!” Stiles swore again before running off towards where his jeep was. Luckily for him, it wasn’t careening down the street at a high speed, but it was still coming pretty fast. He closed his eyes and jumped onto the side of his jeep, pulling open the door and crawling into the car, trying to find his car keys to put in the ignition and counter the effects of the remote. He turned around, rooting around in the back seat before he found his keys in a moment of triumph, shoving them in the ignition in just enough time to look up and realize that Derek was standing right in front of him and he was about to hit him with his car. Stiles closed his eyes and slammed on the breaks, his car screeching to a halt. He opened his eyes and panicked for a moment, not seeing Derek anywhere, until he noticed Derek sprawled in the building’s trash pile.  


“Everyone stay calm, I’ve got this handled.” Stiles heard a voice say, pulling him out of his panic at the thought that he may have hit Derek with his car. He looked up and saw Kate Argent standing in front of his car.

It’s not that Stiles hates Kate, per se, but more that while Stiles is tech savvy and brilliant, Kate is cruel and self-centered but no one thinks she’s evil because she’s so pretty. And she definitely hates Stiles. Which makes them each other’s arch nemesis. Stiles maintains that he only agrees to that because every great evil villain needs one. Kate says it’s because this town needs purging of its ugliness and Stiles always seems to be involved with everything ugly. Whatever that means.

“Are you ok?” Stiles supposes you could mistake her voice as sweet and loving, but he knows she has a reason for swooping in and acting like a hero. Again. He looked over and watched as Kate held her hand out for Derek, pulling him out of the trash.  
“Thanks.”

Stiles couldn’t believe it. He had been flirting (awkwardly, but Stiles has never been good at flirting) with Derek for MONTHS and Derek never once smiled as brightly as he is at Kate right now. All Stiles ever got was a smirk, which he thought was the happiest Derek ever looked because the rest of the time he looks like he’s about to punch you in the face.

Kate didn’t even do anything. All she did was shove Derek into the trash and flip her stupid long hair over her shoulder. How did she get Derek to smile? What was her secret? Stiles shook his head, pulling himself out of his thoughts. This was dumb. What would happen anyway? They’d go on a few dates? And then what? World domination waits for no man and Stiles couldn’t afford to have someone holding him back. Although, it would have been nice to be the cause of the beautiful smile that is currently gracing Derek’s face. At least he got what he was coming to steal.

Stiles was jerked out of his thoughts at the sound of his trunk being slammed shut and Kate sauntering out from behind his car, holding his freshly stolen goods in her hands, her face smug. Stiles lost both the guy AND the jumping off point of world domination in 5 minutes of trying to flirt.

“Balls.”


End file.
